New World Order
by DropDaDump
Summary: What if Gon and everyone failed to infiltrate the King's palace? What if Netero was defeated by Meruem? What would happen to the King and Komugi if the Chimera Ants were the new dominate species? I'm not sure what I'm going do with this. It could be a collection of one-shots or a completely detailed story .. or both? All I know is there need to be more Meruem X Komugi fics!
1. Wake Up

The King sat rigid, silent, and unmoving. A scowl graced his face as his attention was solely focused on the petite blind girl in front of him. She was in deep sleep, still recovering from her life threatening injury that Netero had unintentionally inflicted.

The chimera ant had her constantly invading his thoughts during the day and only when he saw her sleeping soundly in her cot was he able to find relief. Meruem felt this invisible pressure weighing heavily in the back of his eyes. It was undefinable, never had he experienced such an thing before. He heard himself asking why he could not leave the sight of her. It angered Meruem - this feeling - and how it so easily took hold of him and controlled him.

Komugi suddenly shifted, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the futon. Meruem abandoned his troubled thoughts immediately, alarmed. Her lidded eyes flickered and slightly parted, displaying a peak of her brilliant blue irises. The king involuntarily jumped up from his spot beside the covers and hovered over the human girl.

"Komugi," he heard himself say, trying to mask his anxiety.

"Mmmm.." She attempted to sit up, but instantly regretted it. "Ah!" Her fingers flew to her hip in pain, but were intersected by a pair of large hands. She squeaked in surprise; what was going on? Why is her side burning?

"Lay down. You are not fully recovered yet," Meruem commanded. Gently placing a hand on the back of her tangled white head, he helped her lay back. The King drew away hesitantly and sat back, regaining his composure.

"Supreme Leader?"

"Yes."

"I ... I was shot?" Her eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused. She reached for her wound out of instinct, but was again intersected by Meruem's hand.

"You mustn't touch," he said strictly.

"H-Hai! S-sorry!"

He released her and frowned deeply. "You were caught in the enemy's crossfire and were gravely wounded. You've been in slumber for a week."

"Ah!" Her mouth popped open in pure shock. "I-I and the enemy's ... Please forgive me!" Above her head she clasped both her hands together, "I have been a terrible burden on the Supreme Leader!"

Meruem observed in silence as the blind woman continued to fret over (what he considered) nothing. He waited for her to calm down, not consciously knowing that he enjoyed her flustered expression.

"I am unworthy to be in your presence, Supreme Leader!"

He tensed, recalling a chat he had with Neferpitou the other day.

"Meruem is what you will call me now; it is my name."

Something stirred deep within his chest as an unexpected smile bloomed on Komugi's pale face. "Meruem?" she whispered. "Meruem, it is very nice to meet you!"

"...I know."


	2. Your Guide

Guys, please PM or give me hints on to make my writing better! I'm just getting into this skill so I'm really rusty. Tell me if the characters OOC because that stuff really matters to me. Also if it's a believable plot line. As I was writing I was like eeeehhhh this is kinda iffy, but I'm just having fun with it right now. Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

_'Hhhunnngrryy'_

Komugi rolled in her futon, locking her knees up to her chest and tying her toes with her fingers. She thought back to her mother's homemade bread rolls with the dissolvable butter. Her stomach howled in longing.

_''No! I must think of something else to distract myself'_

Sniffing, she lazily sat up and stretched. Lifting up her dress, she lightly brushed her fingertips over her side. Her wound had healed very nicely over the past few days, the only indication that she was shot was a slight ache. She was pretty sure there was a scar, but not that it mattered to her.

_'I wonder if the lady isn't coming today.' _Komugi thought as she stumbled up on to her naked feet. It's almost been a full day and Komugi hasn't heard the slightest noise from outside. _'That's alright I suppose. I've gone a day without eating before'_

The human girl had been cooped up in her room for the past three days, after she had awoken up to Meruem. She was not allowed to leave, which she obeyed without complaint. Although, she wouldn't mind to play a few rounds of Gungi. It was beginning to worry her; if she didn't play for a while she might lose her flow. She didn't want to go up against the King and lose - no Komgui definitely didn't want to die yet.

_'But it would be an insult if I ask Meruem! I must wait until he summons me'_

Even so, she couldn't help but feel skittish. Perhaps someone else would like to play? No - she didn't want to bother anyone.

"Aaah!" Komgui raked her hands through her messy white hair. "I'm hungry!"

Then, the girl stilled. Nature was calling.

Unfortunately, the room she was staying in didn't have a built in restroom. After the lady would bring her evening meals she was to be escorted downstairs to relieve herself. She memorized the route just fine though, and found it unnecessary for the lady help with such a thing. However, Komugi noticed that the lady was very adamant about staying beside her so she never pressed the issue.

With a purpose set, Komugi started for the door. Her hands reached out to grasp the walls that guided her to the exit.

_'I wish I had my cane, but I can manage just fine like this.'_

The summer rays washed warmly against her pale skin as she stepped outside. Komugi sighed happily, grateful for the gentle wind that brushed lightly through her matted hair. She made note to of the stairs and took baby steps to the reach the ground. She found the restroom without any of her clumsy incidents and quickly left. Humming happily, she closed the door behind her and started to grope around for the building's wall.

"What are you doing?" A harsh voice called out to her.

"Eh?" Komugi scrunched up her face for a brief second. "Meruem?"

"You are not to leave your room without Pitou!" The Chimera ant stood tall over the human girl as she sniffed her clogged nose.

Meruem honestly was caught surprised when he had found out that there was a spy among the palace. Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi were operating on the the infiltrator while Shaiapouf was playing scout. The King had been busy planning his troupes to attack when he had remembered Komugi. Usually his thoughts about her distracted him, but with everything going on he had been foolishly blinded. He had forgotten all about Komugi's constant need to be fed and when he realized he had made a beeline for her room.

He had found it empty.

A hard uncomfortable knot tied in his stomach from not knowing where she was. He did not like feeling at all. He was about to draw his own radical conclusions until he caught sight of her from above the building's rooftop.

"Aah! I am sorry!" Komugi bowed deeply (twice, just to make sure). "I know I wasn't supposed to leave, but I did anyway. Please forgive me!"

Meruem forced himself to loosen his locked fists. What's this idiot apologizing for? It was his own fault, he should of stayed attentive to her needs. He was about to mention her wound, but decided to resign. The girl clearly was feeling much better. The King stared at Komugi, silently dumbfounded as to why he was still worried about something like that.

"You haven't eaten today," he stated instead.

"Oh ... no. But I understand! I am used to going a day without eating."

"Come." Meruem immediately turned his back to her and flicked his tail, heading to the main building.

"A-ah! Hai!"

He took about five steps before he realized his mistake. Meruem spun around to see the blind girl walking in the opposite direction. He sighed before strutting over and seizing her small hand.

"This way."

Despite her stupid act, a sheepish smile grew on Komugi's face. "Oh, thank you."

Gently he tugged her along, making note to always keep one eye trained on her.


	3. The Threat

Dude, thank you Anon + Lovely Thief for your reviews! The reason they're not that long is because my writing passion only comes in short bursts XD I don't think I'm strong enough to write more than 1k chapters! Anyway, thank you for the messages. I forgot how much I loved reading feedback.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Komugi chimed before wolfing down her meal like a starving rabid dog. She smiled widely with her cheeks stuffed, clearly content.

"I do not understand that word; explain."

Komugi swallowed. "Eh? You've never said your thanks before?"

"My ... thanks?" Meruem repeated, clearly bewildered at the word.

The human set down her silverware and started motioning with her hands. "Umm, it is a way of showing that you are thankful for your food! Plants and animals will die so that you can keep living, so it is important to show that you respect their sacrifice."

" ... I see," The Chimera Ant murmured. What a foolish human custom.

"This is delicious, Meruem! It's even better than the free food at the Gungi Tournaments," Komugi said while stuffing her face. She swallowed before rattling on. "One time I ate five servings in one sitting, but I had a tummy ache after and was stuck sick in bed for a while. I think that was the first time I placed as the World Champion."

The King, however was too disturbed by her eating habits to lend a listening ear. '_Unsightly_._ Her manners are nonexistent.'_ Meruem concluded as he observed the small girl. She was creating a mess; pieces of un-chewed food were dripping onto her dress and some not making it fully into her mouth that hung loosely onto her chin.

The King was, the least to say, unaccustomed to human food. His diet consisted of strictly humans and animals and knew nothing about dairy products or this 'instant noodle'. However, watching Komugi thoroughly enjoying her meal had his curiosity was piqued. Perhaps he was missing out on the true delicacies? Still, there was nothing compared to a rare human's taste. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He'll have to remember to tell Pitou to get more in stock.

Taking her sleeve, Komugi wiped away the excess food on her face. She happily rubbed her belly. "Man, that filled me up. Thank you for the meal!" Her hands clasped together in respect.

"My King!"

Meruem froze still in his spot, recognizing the distraught voice. '_Shaiapouf has abandoned his post_.'

Something was wrong.

He kept his aura focused on Komugi and her presence, the unwanted image of her lying limp in his mind. He pushed back from his seat hurriedly, his muscles already wound up and ready to pounce.

Shaiapouf barreled into the hall, his expression displaying a crossbreed between fear and sorrow. "My King! I bring news of an intruder in the palace."

"Intruder?" Komugi whispered, her smile quickly dissipating.

"Tch." Meruem's temper instantly inflamed. His tail whipped threateningly from side to side, displaying his anger. "Are you incapable of following my orders, Pouf? You were the watch-person while Pitou is away." His tone was level and calm. However, that only seemed to frighten Pouf even more.

"Yes." Falling onto one knee, Pouf extended his hand toward the King, exposing a shoe. It was covered in Chimera blood, sticky thick purple goo that clung tightly to the object. "While I was in Beelzebub I came across this lying in the main lobby's hallway next to a dead subordinate. His head was completely taken off."

Komugi couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise, but immediately clamped her lips shut. Oh, she was terrible at masking her emotions, but she remained quite; not wanting any part of the conversation.

Shaiapouf's stare rested on the girl. _'The King is still allowing her to reside in his palace.'_

The crack of a whip resounded throughout the room, Meruem's tail slapping the shoe out of the Pouf's hand. "Summon Pitou! Find this nuisance." The King paused before glaring menacingly at the Royal Guard. "If he is not caught soon then it will be your head that will roll."

"Right away, my King." Pouf's head hung low in obedience. The threatening aura the King extorted was suffocating Pouf, blatantly revealing his killing intent. Without a moments hesitation, the Chimera Ant shot off.

"Foolishness. My guards are not capable of the most mundane tasks!" Meruem muttered darkly, unwinding his tail.

Useless trash. Why had he not killed Pouf?

He forced himself to relax, reminding himself that there was no other power greater than his strength. If he did come across this intruder, he would quickly dispose of him. There was no one on this earth who could match his power. He was King and will kill any who cross his path.

"Meruem? What should I do?" Her voice came out as a squeak. She had understood the urgency of the event and didn't want to be a nuisance to Meruem.

Even so, Komugi felt incredibly guarded when around the King, but could never ask to be in his way. She knew that the breacher wasn't after her head, but was most likely after Meruem's. She feared for him more than anything and simply wanted to do what she could to ensure his safety.

The King gazed at the human girl and instantly felt an overwhelming urge to hide her.

No, just hiding her wouldn't satisfy him.

"You will stay beside me until this matter is cleared up, understand?" Meruem dictated. "Do not leave my sight."

Surely the enemy was smart enough to consider her as leverage, using her as a playing piece against him. He frowned deeply, unsure of how to proceed. Komugi ... was a threat to him.

Relief flooded over the girl, "Yes, sir."

"Come, we will reside in the throne room."

Once again he snatched her hand away, making sure not to hurt her as he tightened his grip.

The King has no weaknesses, he has no fears. So why was he so scared of losing her?


End file.
